


Destroy Me

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Broken Heart, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Neji shut himself off from the world after Itachi left him for someone else, but after years seeing back he decided he will not be beaten down easily anymore and change himself for the better for himself . But will Itachi leave him alone ?





	Destroy Me

_' When will you be back ? ' Asked Neji as he looked at Itachi's back, the older man was putting his shoes on ._

_' Tomorrow morning .' Was his answer .' Will she be there ? ' He asked him, but Itachi was silent .' Itachi ? Will she be there too ? '_

_' Of course she works there too, and she is my partner .' Itachi looked with pleading eyes at Neji to stop . ' I hate her, she is ...'_

_' Not stealing me from you .' Itachi said as he stood up and kissed Neji on the lips .' Go to sleep love, you look tired tomorrow we go out and have a nice dinner .' As he stroke_

_Neji's arms lovely .' Or stay inside and watch all day, that horrible show that you love .'_

_' Oh shut it you .' Neji laughs and kissed him once more .' Tomorrow .'_

_' Tomorrow .'_

_And then Itachi walked out of the door, and never came back ._

_5 years went by and he never walked through that door, the dinner or watching Neji's series together never came . Because the bastard ran off with that bitch, and Neji almost cried himself to death ._

' You have to go out . ' His friend Tenten said as she walked to Neji, who sat in dirty nightclothes, watching tiv and drinking beer .' You need to go under the people .' 

' Leave me alone .' He whined .

He changed so much he even stopped going to college, and he got fired, he started to get lazy and forgotful . Tenten and Lee his only friends are trying to not let him drown, even though it was hard as Neji wanted to drown .

' Please Neji for me, just you, me and Lee .'

' Where again ? '

' To that new bbq place .'

' No Choji and his friends will be there .' 

' No they will not, I heard they went to a hot spring out of town . ' Neji thought for a moment and when he wanted refuse, he met with Tenten's teary eyes .' Neji ... Please ... '

Her voice sounds strained and Neji tried to look away and ignore her like always . 

But the feeling in his stomach told him, he can't leave his friends outside his life anymore . He nodded .' Fine I go .'

Tenten's hug was the best .

( **evening** ) 

Neji felt out of place, it was too long when he last went out . He looked around but tried not to look at people's eyes .' I am soooo happy that you are with us Neji ! ' Lee shouted as he slapped Neji's back, almost forcing the piece of meath in his mouth to come out .

' Easy there Lee . ' Tenten smiled as she felt truly happy .

' But I missed Neji ! Finally us three are back together ! '

Neji was quiet he let Lee do the talking, sometimes he laughed, sometimes he had to glare and not strangle the idiot . But those were the moments .

' Welcome ! ' Shouted the woman to a group, Neji could hardly see them but Tenten could .' Jeez I hope they will not cause trouble .'

' Are they that rough ? ' Lee asked as he stared too .' Don't do that idiot !' Tenten said as she tried to hold him back .' Wait a minute that Hidan-kun ! ' Lee shouted and of course the silver haired man turned around .' Leeeeeeee ! ' He shouted as he walked to him, his group followed .' Oh my god what are you doing here in Konoha ! ' Lee sounded so happy, Neji wonders when they met .

And noticed Tenten was also confused, when was their friend holding secrets from them .

' These are Neji and Tenten my bestfriends ! '

' I thought I was the bestfriend ! ' Hidan whined . ' You are my bro ! ' Lee shouted with manly tears, Hidan did the same .

' Bro ! '

' Bro ! '

' Oh shut it will you two .' Said a tall man .' Or else it will cost .' Shut yourself old man .' Hidan give him the finger .

' What are guys doing ? ' An woman voice said that made Neji freeze as he dared to look up .

There she was ... That means that he is not far .

' Come on guys Kisame is getting annoyed .... ' He stopped as he saw the other group .' Neji .' He said the bitch noticed him too, and quickly grabbed his arm as she sends him a glare . ' What are you doing here cheap thing .' She said .

' What did you say you dirty hooker .' Tenten slams her glass on the table, Hidan looked confused .' What is going on .'

' We are not fond of your two friends here .' Lee said calmly as he crossed his arms and glared at Itachi .

The silence was deadly and nobody dared to say anything . ' I am going home . ' Neji says .' Neji .' 

' No it's okay I am tired anyway, was nice meeting you .' He nodded to the others, ignoring the bitch and Itachi .' Neji .' He tried but Neji grabbed his coat and says his goodbye to Tenten and Lee .

He refused to look at him as he walked past him .

The way to home was dark and cold, not many on the streets and good too . He wants to be alone .

He walked in as he did not bother to turn on the lights, he closed the door softly and then he broke down .

' Fucker ... you stupid M..mothe..fuck ...' Fat tear drops fell from his cheeks on his sleeves as he tried not to choke on all the things he held inside .

His phone beeped but he did not bother to see, as he almost crawled to bed . Not bothering with the shoes or jacket, just went to sleep .

The sleep and nightmares welcomed him .


End file.
